


The Last Sinner

by its_mike_kapufty



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [3]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Girlfriends/No Wives, Church Sex, Daddy Kink, M/M, Priest Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:00:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29546217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_mike_kapufty/pseuds/its_mike_kapufty
Summary: Link took a deep breath and let it come out lewd, dripping in honey and enticing as possible.“I lust, Father.”
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Series: Tumblr Ficlets [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2170695
Comments: 12
Kudos: 29





	The Last Sinner

Link had stopped coming to church a long time ago seeking anything other than self-satisfaction. He now sat in the pews post-sermon, had been watching the people filing in and out of the booth in question for the better part of 45 minutes, and the already-strained patience in his stomach had brewed into something antsy and depraved as he waited for the last sinner to take his leave, squeezing his thighs together to tamp down his excitement.

Well. _Almost_ the last sinner.

Father McLaughlin was currently hosting confessionals, and the man in question wasn’t going to be able to run any longer. Link had seen the way Father had looked at him–how he’d get caught staring if Link leaned over a table or bent to retrieve something from the floor. He was preaching lies during business hours, when Link _knew_ that come his time alone, he was whipping out that massive cock that strained obvious against his robes after Link put on a chaste show for him and licked his lips, sustaining eye contact.

But men were easy. They could be pushed to a breaking point, no matter how righteous they paraded in front of the sheep. And Link was on a mission to prove it and get what he wanted. When the door to the booth opened, Link stood and strode over, ignoring the bewildered look on the face of the man pardoning himself from the dark closet.

Link slipped inside and shut the door, a shiver running up his spine at the dimness and privacy. He fell onto the bench easily and searched for the priest’s features through the wide grate, finding a golden strip of beard and high jawline. The sight was enough to make him tremble, to palm himself in his jeans.

“What troubles you, my child?” Father McLaughlin asked, his voice deep and sweet and unsuspecting of the incubus in his presence.

Link took a deep breath and let it come out lewd, dripping in honey and enticing as possible. _“I lust, Father.”_

With his gaze trained on the grate, he didn’t miss the flash of green when attention rose to meet his own, scandalized. Eye contact was taboo in there, and yet… It coaxed Link to rub himself, shifting in his seat before the priest tore his gaze away.

“In what nature do you lust?”

“There’s a man I want more than anything,” Link drawled, low and breathy in the quiet between them. “I know he wants me, too. I see how large he is and all I can think about is getting my lips around his fat cock and sucking him dry. He doesn’t think he can partake due to his position–that I tempt him, that it would be his downfall. But I wouldn’t tell anyone. Not. A soul.”

There was a definite shifting this time, and the thick sound of a swallow shook Link down to his core. They were alone, and the priest was caving. “Perverse thoughts as such are… quite a sin, my child.”

One more push. Anything to break him in the moment, to make him crumble. Link licked his lips, moaning into the next words. “I was hoping you could absolve me of them… _Daddy McLaughlin.”_

A low growl shook the stillness, and Link’s heart raced when a huge, swollen red cock presented itself through the wide grate, leaking and twitching for him. Obediently, thrill running through every vein, Link fell to his knees and took his goal into his hands, straining tight enough in his pants that he was worried he might hurt himself. Eager, hungry, wanting to break this man of his vows and oaths and taste sacrilege on his tongue, Link licked a stripe along his length, smiling at the resounding hiss of pleasure. When the grate rattled slightly, Link glanced up and saw the priest’s stomach pressed flat to the lattice, saw his white knuckles threaded through the diamonds further up.

“I always knew you were well-endowed. Always knew you wanted me on my knees for _you_ and not some higher power. Isn’t that right, Daddy?”

The resounding groan of agreement was anything but holy when the priest agreed, _“God,_ yes.”


End file.
